


It's Not What I Meant and I Can't Take it Back

by weary_squid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Billy is also in love, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Insomnia, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media, Social Media AU, Steve is in love, just addressed by characters every now and then, not graphic though, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weary_squid/pseuds/weary_squid
Summary: Social Media AU//Billy has been in Hawkins for a while now. He and Steve have gotten over most of their animosity but they don't talk. Until one day Steve gets a message.Better than the summary I promise!Title from Falling by Harry Styles
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	1. PROFILES

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is a social media AU of Stranger Things. It's modern day since they have Instagram and stuff so there isn't as much intense homophobia as there would be if this was set back in the 1980s.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> This chapter just has the Instagram profiles of the main characters!


	2. Chp. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Robin hang out. Plus a message from someone unexpected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS READ!!
> 
> So Steve has his struggles in this. I wanted to give both him and Billy something that they are struggling with. So obviously Billy has child abuse, I've given Steve an eating disorder that has developed due to the neglect from his parents. He also struggles with sleeping.
> 
> If you think this could trigger you in any way, please do not read this!
> 
> That aside I hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chp. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Robin go to the party that Billy invited them to! Typical drunken behaviour ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one this but next chapter is coming soon!!


	4. Chp. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes for a picnic with Nancy and Jonathan! And Steve repays his favour to Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late going up- I've had a busy few days! I hope you enjoy though :))


	5. Chp. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't clean & Robin is on love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry it has been so long since i last updated. My mental health took a decline but I'm back on my game and will be posting regular updates again (hopefully, no promises) :))


	6. Chp. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy hang out!


End file.
